Due to the incomparable advantages of ultra-high definition display, high brightness, low power consumption, long service life and the like compared to a traditional display device such as a liquid crystal screen and a projector, a Light-Emitting Diode (LED) display screen becomes a new favourite of the current field of display, and is widely applied to occasions such as meeting rooms, clubs, shopping malls, studios and monitoring halls. Due to the advantages of small occupied space, convenient maintenance, high environmental adaptability and the like, a front-maintained LED display screen is more and more preferred by people in the field of LED display. When this display screen is maintained, a maintainer usually needs to take down a whole display unit including an LED module, a power supply and the like from a front of the display screen for maintenance.
The front-maintained LED display screen is mainly maintained from the front using two tools at present as follows. One tool is a specially-made barb tool. When the display screen is maintained, it is necessary to carefully tear off face masks at four corners on a surface of a lamp panel using tweezers or a blade, and then an LED lamp panel is hooked out using the specially-made barb tool through square holes reserved in four corners of a box and maintained. The maintenance mode is complex in process, high in maintenance difficulty and high in cost, the display effect of the display screen will be adversely affected after the face masks are replaced, the face masks in the front of the display screen and lamp beads on a display panel are easily destroyed using the barb tool.
The other tool is a pure strongly-magnetic tool. An iron sheet will be provided behind each display unit of the display screen in this maintenance mode so as to be fit to the strongly-magnetic tool. Based on a principle that a magnetic force between the strongly-magnetic tool and the iron sheets is greater than the magnetic force of an adopted permanent magnet, LED display units are forcibly pulled down from a frame structure so as to achieve maintenance. This maintenance mode easily causes a series of problems such as disengagement of LED lamp beads, damage to the face masks and deformation of a Printed Circuit Board (PCB), and is high in maintenance cost and low in maintenance efficiency.